


Love Potion

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Military Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of this post:<br/>http://sarah-the-artiste.tumblr.com/post/67520028500/earlgreytea68-somepunkwithabeard</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post:  
> http://sarah-the-artiste.tumblr.com/post/67520028500/earlgreytea68-somepunkwithabeard

Sherlock had been furiously working at his make-shift lab at the kitchen table for who knew how long before John had gotten impatient enough to come check on him. He poked Sherlock’s side but only got an aggravated grunt as a reply. Deciding that messing with Sherlock any further would be a bad idea, John left the detective alone, opting to make a cup of tea instead. A few moments later, a ring at the door caused Sherlock’s head to turn from his microscope to give John a glance. The pressure and buzzer sound length for a client was incorrect. John knew what this meant and put his cup down on the table before he proceeded to walk down the stairs to see who was at the door. Probably some poor chap who was lost Sherlock summarized.

Sherlock used this opportunity to quietly slip a small vial from his pocket and pours its contents into John’s teacup. John had not noticed the first time he had dosed him with something, he would no doubt not notice this second time Sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock had resettled into his position by the time John had returned and picked up his mug of tea.

“It was just someone looking for some directions to a local shop.” John stated, sipping on his tea and making a face.

Sherlock’s heart skipped a beat but John simply reached into the fridge to get some milk and add it to his cup of tea before taking another sip. This time a pleased smile touched his lips as he returned the milk and drank more of his tea.

“If you need me I’ll be on my laptop.” John as he walked over to his chair.

Sherlock watched him steadily for a reaction. So far there had been none. He slipped out a piece of paper from under an autopsy folder and re-read the chemical compound he had concocted.

“C8H11NO2+C10H12N2O+C43H66N12O12S2.” Sherlock murmured under his breath, mentally notating the compounds scientific names of dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin. He flipped through the next page, “With a splash of C9H13NO3…” Adrenaline.  The perfect composition for Sherlock’s plan.

John had not shown much interest in Sherlock lately, albeit Sherlock had been tackling case after case for a few weeks in a row. It was only as of late Sherlock noticed John’s distance. Whenever Sherlock would have a break in betwixt cases he usually crashed asleep on the couch, finding himself in bed the next time he awoke but that was it on the physical contact he had with John during this time. The latest cased they had solved Sherlock did not even have to have John attend since the case was transparently obvious on who the thief of a couple of 24k diamond necklace and earring sets had been. Sherlock wanted John but did not know for certain how to ask.  

Sherlock glanced over to see John sipping more from his mug of tea before placing it back down to return back to infuriatingly slow typing.  Annoyed with the delayed response, for the instruction manual he had performed the experience from said that the reaction should occur within 5-15 minutes after consumption he tapped his foot. Sherlock looked over once more and noticed John’s hand had paused at the handle of his cup and Sherlock noticed a slight tremor but not from nervousness. He grinned knowingly but quickly went back to his normal placated expression when John slowly put down his laptop and proceeded to stalk into the kitchen.

“Did you dose me, again?” John asked bluntly, glaring down at Sherlock, who was still sitting on his stool.

Sherlock looked up at John with the most innocent face he could muster, “Me?”

John’s eyebrows drew together as his eyes temporarily glazed over before he straightened himself, folding his arms in front of him. A slow blush was creeping upon his face as he replied, “Yes. You. What did you put in my tea?”

Sherlock stood and smiled tauntingly as he practically purred, “I will never tell.”

John couldn’t stand it any longer as he grabbed Sherlock by the collar of his shirt and flipped him around to slam his back against the kitchen wall. Sherlock, surprised with the sudden action, had his breath temporarily knocked out. He could not linger on the thought however for hot and passionate kisses overtook his opened mouth before he could speak. John wound his fingers through Sherlock’s hair, standing on his tip toes to get better leverage. Sherlock allowed himself to scoot down slightly but was stopped by John’s knee being suddenly in his crotch, rubbing and jutting against his semi-hard cock. John pulled back from his kisses to give Sherlock a once over. Sherlock noticed that John’s face had now turned a rather interesting pink color in the excitement and his breath had become ragged, almost desperate. His thoughts were cut short as he was half-dragged towards the table. John, with one swipe of his arm, knocked the books off the end, sparing only the glassware farther down the table, and placed Sherlock chest-down on the table. Sherlock was unsure how to process this but enjoyed the command that John had and decided to taunt him.

“Oh, captain…What are you going to do to me?” Sherlock teased.

John, whom Sherlock heard unbuckling his trousers, paused and then leaned down briefly to whisper, “You’ve been a terrible Lieutenant and need to be punished.”

Sherlock whimpered slightly as John began unbuckling his trousers and sliding them as well as his pants, around his thighs, leaving his arse exposed fully to John. John caressed the small of Sherlock’s back and then pinched his bum slightly.

“Stay.” John commanded as he quickly went to the next room to get a bottle of lube.

Sherlock remained bent over the table, his want to move just getting the better of him when John returned. Sherlock felt a slight pressure on his shoulder as John took hold of him. He then felt the pressure of John’s slick fingers, first one then two, slowly coaxing him open. Due to lack of any sex, hell lack of any pleasurable contact, for months had left Sherlock tight, much to John’s enjoyment for that meant more time to prolong Sherlock. By now, Sherlock was achingly hard just from John’s fingering but John was purposefully making Sherlock wait. John stopped and Sherlock bit his upper lip with want.

“Now, are you going to be a good Lieutenant or have you not yet learned your lesson?” John said in a low, lusty pitch that drove Sherlock to get goose bumps.

Sherlock smirked, his lips brushing against the wooden tabletop, “I’m not telling you.”

John snorted and Sherlock could _feel_ the grin as he heard John start to lube himself up before tossing the bottle off to the side. Without any warning, John pressed his tip to Sherlock’s opening and slid himself in until he was at his base. Sherlock gasped, reveling in the feeling of John’s throbbing member being deep inside him. John, gripping Sherlock by both shoulders now, thrust in and out, building up to deep, hard thrusts that had Sherlock moaning and shuddering within moments. John released his hand from one of Sherlock shoulders to place a generous amount of saliva on his palm before he reached around Sherlock’s middle to grasp his cock and fist it furiously with his thrust.

The combination of both drew Sherlock over the edge as he cried John’s name aloud as he came over part of the table’s side and the floor. John was not far behind. He barely had enough time withdraw when he came across Sherlock’s bum and part of his back. Both men, panting heavily, flopped onto the kitchen floor in a heap. Sherlock noticed that John’s face was flushed but carried on it a large lopsided grin that made Sherlock heat up with a blush. John leaned his back against the wall and licked his lips, which were dry from his panting.

“So….” John started, “What did you put in my tea?”

Sherlock managed a laugh, surprised that John was still intent on finding out, “A compound of dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin with a hint of adrenaline.”

John’s eyes widened and his mouth went agape, “You gave me the medical equivalency of a love potion!”

Sherlock flashed a cheeky grin, “For lack of a better term. Yes.”

John shook his head, then stopped and looked at Sherlock, eyes dancing with what Sherlock could only decipher as a challenge, “Next time you get to take it, _Lieutenant_.”


End file.
